Easy Comb, Easy Go
Easy Comb, Easy Go is episode number 11.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Disco Bear’s famous ‘fro gets an unfriendly cut from Barber Mole! This episode might put hair on your chest but will it put hair back on Disco Bear’s head? Disco Bear receives the unkindest cut of all by barber Mole. (DVD) Plot Disco Bear showers and then dries his hair in a large hard hat hair dryer. The smoke from the dryer floats up to the sky and creates a hole in the ozone, intensifying the sun's rays and vaporizing Toothy, the mailman. Disco Bear goes outside to collect his mail, but one of his hairs enters the spot of exposed sunlight. As a result, one single hair gets badly burned, which was enough to cause him great distress. Disco Bear runs into a barber shop where The Mole has just finished shaving Lumpy and placed a towel over his face. Disco Bear tells The Mole to cut off his burnt strand of hair, but unfortunately, The Mole ends up cutting off all of his hair with the exception of his sideburns. Disco Bear runs away screaming in horror and humiliation while The Mole removes the towel on Lumpy's face to reveal he shaved Lumpy's skin off part of his face. Not noticing his injury, Lumpy applies a handful of aftershave to his face and screams loudly in pain upon his flesh being burned. Disco Bear runs in panic until he comes upon a wig shop with a purple afro in the window. However, before he can get to it, Mime purchases the wig. Giggles and Petunia run up to Mime and compliment his new hairdo, so Disco Bear tries flirting to win them over, but to no avail; instead, Giggles, Petunia, and Mime taunt and tease Disco Bear by laughing at his appearance. He walks away alone and sad when suddenly he comes upon Sniffles, who is managing a cotton candy machine. Disco Bear, getting an idea, shoves Sniffles away. Disco Bear then sticks his own head into the machine in hopes that the cotton candy would stick to his head, acting as a temporary wig. He winces a bit in pain as his scalp is burned by the heat of the machine, but he is happy with the resulting cotton candy afro. Before he leaves, he makes himself a stick of cotton candy. Disco Bear then walks over to a bus stop where Nutty is standing and licking a lollipop. However, Nutty smells the cotton candy and begins eating Disco Bear's temporary afro. Disco Bear runs away in fear, tossing his stick of cotton candy away which Nutty chases after. Nutty makes a diving catch on the grass, but before he can eat his treat, some sprinklers turn on and melt the cotton candy. Nutty sadly and desperately licks the sugar off the ground when suddenly a sprinkler head impales him through the head. Nutty's blood flies out of the sprinkler head and splashes onto Disco Bear, melting his afro. Disco Bear cries in frustration, but he is then beckoned to by Lifty and Shifty. The brothers demonstrate a bottle of hair growth formula by pouring it on a dog, who immediately grows hair and attracts the eye of a female dog. Disco Bear buys their entire stock as well as their van and drives home to try it out. Unfortunately, before taking off, he forgets to close the back doors of the van, causing numerous bottles to fly out the back as he drives. One of the bottles lands on Cub's head, causing him to grow a head of hair higher than a fence. Pop, who is trimming hedges on the other side of the fence, accidentally cuts the top part of Cub's head off. Next, Disco Bear drives around a slow-driving Flaky, causing a bottle to fly through the open window of the car and burst open on Flaky. Her quills suddenly grow and impale Handy, her passenger. Next, a bottle flies out of the van and lands in a cooler next to a bench, where Cuddles sits drinking sodas. He drinks the hair tonic by mistake and as a result, he coughs up his hairy organs. More hair grows inside of him and he eventually chokes or suffocates to death. Back home, Disco Bear runs to his bathroom, pours numerous bottles of the hair growth formula in his bathtub, and then proceeds to dunk his entire head in. He walks to the mirror and his afro quickly grows back, much to Disco Bear's satisfaction. However, one of his eyes begins to get irritated. As he checks his irritated eye, he realizes a hair has grown on the center of his pupil. Panicking, he grabs a pair of tweezers and shakily removes the single strand of hair, which leaves a small hole in his eye, with blood dripping out of it. Unfortunately, when he manages to calm down after fixing the problem, a large quantity of hair quickly grow out of both his eyes, blinding him. He grabs his straight razor and tries shaving the hair off, but he ends up shaving his eyes off as well, making them bleed uncontrollably. Wailing in pain, Disco Bear blindly stumbles back and falls in his bathtub, still filled with the hair tonic. The scene then goes to The Mole finishing cutting Disco Bear's hair, which has now grown out of every window and door in the house. Disco Bear gives his approval at The Mole's work, apparently able to see despite the loss of his eyes. Meanwhile, Lumpy, who's still missing the skin on his face, tries putting a piece of toilet paper over his exposed muscles to cure himself. After giving a smile of satisfaction, the toilet paper he put on his face quickly soaks up the blood, turning it red. Moral "Don't split hairs!" Deaths #Toothy is vaporized when the smoke from Disco Bear's hard hat hair dryer destroys part of the ozone layer, increasing the intensity of the sun's rays. #Nutty's head is impaled by a sprinkler head as he tries to lick sugar off the ground. #Cub is killed when Pop accidentally cuts half of his head off. #Handy is impaled by Flaky's quills when hair growth formula lands on her. #After vomiting out his organs, Cuddles chokes on hair coming out of his mouth. Injuries #The Mole shaves off Lumpy's skin. #Lumpy throws some aftershave on his flesh, causing him to shriek in pain due to the burning (similar to Petunia spitting lemonade onto Giggles' flesh in Eyes Cold Lemonade). #Disco Bear's head is scalded when he puts it in a cotton candy machine. #Cuddles throws up his internal organs. #Disco Bear dunks his entire head into a bathtub full of hair growth formula, causing hair to grow on his eyes. He then cuts off his own eyes and stumbles into the bathtub, causing a ton of hair to grow on him. Goofs #Lumpy is more of a featuring character. #Russell's eye patch goes from covering his left eye to covering his right eye. #When Lumpy is lying in the chair, his left antler is pointing up and his right antler is pointing down. When he gets up to put on aftershave, his left antler is pointing down and his right antler is up. #The Mole's mole changes position a couple of times. #When Nutty's blood dissolves Disco Bear's afro, the burn marks on Disco Bear's head disappear. #Although Pop cut entirely through Cub's head, Cub's brain is not harmed by the hedge clippers. #Disco Bear closes his eyes when he dunks his head in the hair growth formula, so he should have grown hair everywhere but his eyes (unless it dripped into his eyes when he opened them to look in the mirror, but he just should have grown hair all over his face first). #Disco Bear's reflection disappears when he clicks his fingers at Giggles and Petunia. #The cotton candy machine stops spinning when the camera zooms in to Russell's cotton candy. #When Nutty's brain spurts out of his head, it is the same size as Lumpy's, which is rather small. #It would be impossible for all of Disco Bear's top hair to be cut off with one snip of those small scissors. They may have done this to add humor, since like most cartoons, disasters can start with just a snap of the finger. #When The Mole cuts Disco Bear's hair, it should have taken the burnt piece with it, but it was suddenly attached to his head. (unless the burnt piece of hair was long) #After The Mole had cut Disco Bear's burnt strand of hair, the scissors were over him, but as soon as he stood up and ran away, it was just behind him. #There are a few characters with appearance roles that had more of a featuring role, such as Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, and Cuddles. #Apparently, the hair growth formula must have tasted like soda, being the only reason for Cuddles drinking a whole bottle without having tasted something suspicious. #It is impossible that Pop could have made that cut on Cub, since the fence between the two is taller that Cub, even if he was standing still. #Why would Disco Bear buy a truck-full of hair growth formula if he used only a few bottles and Lifty and Shifty showed that only one is enough? ##Disco Bear probably did this in case if the same thing happens in the future. #Before Handy's death, his mouth is moving but his voice is not heard. #Even though Handy was killed by Flaky's growing quills, he can be heard screaming. One would have to listen really hard because his screams are overlapped by Flaky's screaming and the sound of tires skidding. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "easy come, easy go", which means that you think that you can achieve something with very little effort but it won't last. * This was Disco Bear's latest starring role. (Until the episode A Vicious Cycle, nearly seven years later). *Toothy suffers a similar death in Mime to Five and Stealing the Spotlight. *The size of Nutty's brain in this episode contradicts the size of his brain in Swelter Skelter. *The music that plays in the barber shop resembles the song "I Wanna Be Like You" from the animated movie The Jungle Book *Lumpy puts on aftershave and screams a la Kevin Callister from Home Alone. *Next to The Mole's aftershave is a bottle of poison and a bottle of bowling ball polish. *This episode marks one of the few instances that Lifty and Shifty make money honestly (unless they had stolen the hair-growth formulas). *Disco Bear sports the Lifty and Shifty grin as he drives away in their van. *This is one of three episodes Lifty and Shifty survive in. The others are Ipso Fatso and Concrete Solution. *This is the one of six episodes where a character (Disco Bear) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Lumpy in Out on a Limb, The Chokes on You, and I've Got You Under My Skin, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, and ''Toothy in [[Eye Candy|''Eye Candy]].'' *This is the only TV episode that has a large amount of characters (17) but only has a small portion of them die (5). *Flippy, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid are the only characters that don't appear in this episode. These three are also the only three characters that did not appear in ''Who's to Flame? and Aw Shucks!. *This is one of the few episodes where there is a large cast but only a few characters die. *Cuddles' death is similar to Pop's death in the "Popcorn" option of his Smoochie and his injury before death is similar to one of Splendid's injuries in Gems the Breaks. *This episode aired on YouTube on April 27, 2012 as confirmed on Twitter along with Wingin' It and Tongue in Cheek, and the name for the mix is "Eleventh Hour" (which was originally titled "Good and Nice Eleven"). Lumpy, Sniffles and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Also, The Mole survives in all three while Sniffles dies twice and Lumpy died once. * If one notices when Nutty's cotton candy melts, it melts into the shape of a heart. *The music playing in the background when Disco Bear takes a shower is similar to the music in his Smoochie. *Disco Bear is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode. *It seems that Disco Bear is the only one to notice Nutty's addiction to candy in a regular episode, when he bites off his cotton candy afro. *This is the first and only episode that Disco Bear is seen bald. *This is the 19th and last episode in the first season of the TV series that Pop and Cub appears. *Just like Stayin' Alive and Ipso Fatso, Disco Bear was responsible for everyone's death. *This is the last (and recent) time that Giggles flirts with Disco Bear while Petunia does not. *Disco Bear has a picture of a triangle in his bathroom. *Lumpy screaming in pain after burning his flesh with aftershave is similar to Giggles doing the same thing after Petunia inadvertently spits lemonade on her slashed face from Eyes Cold Lemonade. *It is unknown why would Mime buy a wig. * While at an event Ken Pontac said that the scene in the episode where Disco Bear plucked the hair from his eye was inspired by a dream he had the night after they had started work on the episode. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Eleventh Hour Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes